Hell disguised as Paradise
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: Takes place 5 years after the infection starts. Jake and his friends only wanted one thing in the rotting world, to find a place they can call home. When they get out of the Quarantine Zone, they start their journey. Along the way they encounter new enemies, but who is their greatest foe? What will happen if they think they found their paradise?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Last of us.**

**~Jake's POV~**

My name's Jake, I'm twenty-one years old, and I live in a world where people kill each other for supplies and where infected people are one of the many problems with this world. My story began five years ago, when hell began, and where I had to learn to grow up fast along with every other kid in the world. This story is about how me and my four friends wanted to find our own paradise in a world where has been raised in.

* * *

I was sitting at my laptop watching YouTube videos, the most known video and probably the most debatable video was a guy that was recording a man being torn and eaten by another man. Most people are calling it fake but nobody could make screams of terror and effects of someone getting eaten that real. I looked at the reflection of myself on the screen, my blonde hair looked ruffled, and my green eyes looked back at me. I hear someone running upstairs and my dad swings my door open and he looked panicked. "Jake get your gun." he says, I looked at him confused but I just walk to my bed and reached under and pulled out a 9mm that dad wanted me to keep under in case someone broke in the house while I was home. Sure most people would look down at it with todays problems and people blaming guns, but I lived in a bad part of the town with constant break ins, I should be lucky that I haven't used it yet. "Come on. Something is happening and we'll need as much guns as we need." dad says, he was a cop, he isn't one to be panicked, but when he does, that's when you know something is seriously wrong.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked, dad and I get out of my room and I look out the window to see cop cars driving by.

"I was outside getting some fresh air and I saw the Johnsons, they're not being themselves. Mason was eating his own dog." he says and my eyes widen with horror. Mason and Bones, Mason's husky, were close as a man and his dog can get, why would he even do that? "Melissa! Jake's with me!" Dad yells out to my mom, we hear her reply.

"Hurry up I think they know we're in here! AHHHHHH!" mom replies and her scream was heard shortly followed by the sound of the glass door being shattered. Dad and I ran to living room and see mom trying to shove Mason off her. Mason was covered in blood and he was snapping his teeth at her. Dad just aimed and shot Mason, causing Mason to be jerked back and laying on the ground with a pool of his own blood under him.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled. Dad just tells me to get some stuff together and we run around getting anything we'll need, medicine, some food, and extra clothes. Before we can head out we hear the back door being broken down and five more people run in, they headed straight for mom and dad. "NO!" I screamed, before either of them can react, they were tackled to the ground and are starting to be ripped apart.

"JAKE RUN! RUN!" mom screams, she was bitten in the neck and her skin was ripped off, blood splattering, I watched in horror. "JUST RUN!" dad yells before he got bitten in the head. I just turned and ran, I couldn't save them. I just stood there, frozen in fear. I burst through the front door and ran down the street, all around me people were either running or being eaten. I ran down the street when a car zooms by and crashed into the gas station, the explosion knocking me off my feet. I got back on my feet and looked up to see people were running away from the gas station, with more sick people running after.

I looked around and saw there was an alley and I quickly ran down there, my legs were screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't. I hear someone running behind me and grunts and I look back to see a sick person running behind me, blood was splattered on him. I see a fence ahead and as quickly as I could, I climbed over, the sick man just put his arms through to gaps and tried to get me. I just ran off, I didn't want to wait to see if he could get through. I saw a highway and military were there, thank god. I ran to the nearest solider and he had his gun aimed at me. "P- please I need help!" I said, the solider put the gun down and he looked at me for a moment, guessing to see if I was sick or something.

"Got a civilian where I'm at. Please advise." he says, I was trying my best to regain my breath, glad that I was finally safe. "But sir he's a kid. Bu- yes sir." he says and he raises his gun at me.

"W- wait I was just through hell!" I said, begging for him to not kill me.

"I'm sorry kid. I really am." he says and I shut my eyes tight waiting for the bullet to hit me, a gun shot is heard but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see that the solider was on the ground laying in a pool of blood. Near him was another boy, about my age, he had tanned skin, red hair and brown eyes and had a gun raised at the solider.

"Holy shit man you okay?!" he asked, he lends a hand and I took it and got back on my feet.

"Yeah, thanks man, you saved my ass. My name's Jake."

"Sam."

We shook hands and we hear a twig snap and we aimed our guns at where we heard the sound. Walking into the light is a girl with lightly tanned skin, black hair and green eyes, she looked a year younger. "Sam I heard gun shots. What the hell happened?" she asked.

"A solider was about to shoot this kid. His name's Jake. So calm down Madison." Sam says rolling his eyes. The girl, Madison, just scoffs and walks over.

"Well I'm Madison, this dumbass' cousin." Madison says punching Sam's shoulder, he just rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder. After the introductions were done we ran off when we heard more solider's coming. Soon after we were put in a camp and lived there for almost a year, and that's when they shipped us off to the San Francisco Quarantine Zone. We then met Zack and Rose when we were doing a job. Zack has dark skin and black hair that was mostly shaved. Rose had olive skin, brown hair that she always had in a high ponytail, and blue eyes. We knew that the five of us would be a great team, we all dreamed of leaving the QT and finding a place where we can call home. What we didn't know is how difficult this would've been.

**Well that was chapter one for now. Leave a review if you want to, and have a happy New Year guys. Until next time, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Five years later

**I do not own the last of us**

**~5 years later~**

I woke up in my apartment, sitting up gasping a bit having another dream of what happened when the world went to hell. I sat at my bed for a while until I hear someone knock on the door. I get up and walked over to the door, opening it to see it was Sam. "Morning." I said.

"Morning. Get ready cause we got a job to do."

"I thought Madison was giving us a few days off after yesterdays job."

"She would've if this job wasn't paying a lot."

"What's the price?"

"New guns and a crap ton of ration cards."

I stood there wide eyed, ration cards were hard to get most days, but new guns? You'd be considered lucky if they gave you a gun that doesn't have any bullets in it. Someone opens the door and we see Madison walking in. "Come on guys, Zack and Rose are waiting for us, and we only got a couple of hours to get the job done." Madison says, I get my shoes on and my backpack ready and we head out. I look around a bit to see that there were guards on every building, looking at us with judging eyes.

"So what's the job?" I asked, my voice low just in case.

"Remember Alex? She hired us to get more medicine for her." Madison says. Alex was a girl, a firefly that we met a few years ago. She once in a while hires us to get more medicine for her, we don't ask why, which is better for us not to know, but we think she either has an ill person on her team, or just keeping extra medicine around. The Firefly's are an enemy to the soliders, not many firefly's are here in San Francisco, there were only about maybe fifty of them, you may think that's a lot but it's not. We know from travelers that get into the Zone say there are tons of more Firefly's in other places.

"So wait why is she paying us more then usual?" Sam asked.

"This medicine is more specific then the ones she hires us to get. She wants us to get a antibiotics, a ton of them. And the only place that has the amount she needs is in a storage place that is guarded by lots of solider's. And she knows it'll be dangerous to get them." Madison looks back for a moment and looks forward once again. We walked for a while until we get to our rendezvous spot with Rose and Zack.

"Hey guys, took you a while." Zack says smirking a bit.

"Good to see you too. Anyways how are we gonna get in the storage place?" I asked.

"I saw an open window, only one guard but by the looks of it, he doesn't pay much attention." Rose says, we follow where she was leading and points down an alley to where a solider had his back towards us, and a window that looked like it was cracked open. Madison gave us the signal, I tiptoed my way down the alley, being as quiet as I can be, and when I was in arms length with the solider, I grabbed him and chocked him, he fought for a bit but he fell unconscious. I placed him behind a stack of boxes and gave the others the signal. They all followed and got in.

We all looked around to see stacks of boxes everywhere. "It'll be faster if we split up, if you find antibiotics grab 25 of them, and whistle to signal the others." Madison says, we all nodded and split up. I ran around for a bit, no antibiotics so far, something shined for a moment and I looked over to see it was a dog tag, I walked over and picked it up to see it was a firefly tag, and some blood on it. 'Soliders must've caught this guy.' I thought, I stuffed it into my pocket, I'll give it to Alex when we hand her the supplies. I continued going until I hear chatter, damn. I hid and looked around the corner to see two solider's standing near the door entrance, guns raised and looking around.

"We'll find the ones that killed him, no doubt they're in here." one of them says, damn they must've found the guy. "I bet it was those damn Firefly's, they may have a small group but they cause a hell of a lot of trouble." the same solider says, no doubt they'll shoot us if they suspect us as firefly's. I quickly but quietly get away, gotta find the others. I hear the whistle and no doubt so did the others. "What was that?!" one of them yells, I just ran, not caring if I made any noise. "Oh shit they're here! This is Daniels, we got Firefly's escaping the warehouse with possibly some supplies, I need some help here!" one of them calls through their walkie talkie. I find the window and quickly climb out of it. The others were there.

"Solider's called for backup we gotta go!" I said and we all sprinted as fast we can, getting as far from the warehouse as we can. We get to the entrance of our tunnel system and ran in, climbing down ladders and jumping down a few pits.

"No doubt they're gonna have all the areas on lockdown, we're gonna have to find a new way to get to Alex." Rose says.

"Who has the antibiotics?" Zack asked, Sam takes off his backpack and opens it to show the medicine, and puts his backpack back on.

"We might have to go outside to get around." Sam says, we did have a route to the outside, but it was a risky route, with some infected and solider's in that area, we try to use that route as little as possible. We grabbed our guns, we all did have our own taste in weapons though. Rose likes to use a bow and arrow, Madison uses a revolver, Zack enjoys using the hunting rifle, I use the gun I had when hell began, and Sam uses a Shorty. We all get ammo and head out.

"You know we could use this route to get out of the zone and never come back. We keep talking about getting out of here." Sam says. For years we kept talking about getting out of the Quarantine Zone and just go off and find our own safe zone, but we always get caught up in jobs. And getting out is too risky, with all these solider's guarding the outside wall. We get to the exit to the outside and Zack looks around for any signs of trouble, he tells us it's clear and we head out.

"Ah the fresh air, how I have missed it so much." Sam says. I rolled my eyes and we all continued to the entrance of the next tunnel. "Hold up." Sam says and he looks through the entrance with a flashlight on, he sighed. "Dammit, spores." he says and we all grabbed our gas mask. We get in and there were spores that in the tunnel, they were on the walls and we saw a dead bodies on the ground, with fungus on their faces. **(A/N This is the time when clickers and bloaters started appearing.)**

"The hell is wrong with this one?" Rose asked, I walked over to it slowly and raised my gun at it, it was making clicking noises, but barely audible. I shot it twice and it stopped making clicking noises. "This one must have mutated." Rose says and we all looked at it.

"I heard about these from some solider's, they called them Clickers." Zack says. We continued on walking until we heard clicking. We all ducked behind some crates and saw more of those Clickers walking in, they kept twitching. Rose raises her bow and shoots down the three clickers, they fell to the ground.

"Great shot." I said and Rose smiles. She grabs the arrows and only one of them broke. We get to the end of the tunnel and once outside, we took off our mask and walked down the streets, until we reached the house Alex and her group were staying in. We knocked on her door and another Firefly answered, he was a large guy that had that look on his face saying 'You do something and I'll rip your arms off'. "We got a delivery for Alex." I said and Sam takes off his bag and opens it to show the antibiotics. The guy looks in the bag before opening the door wide enough for us.

We walked in and look around to see Alex was in the living room. "Good you got them, hand them over." she says and Sam empties the bag onto the table.

"Why so much of these?" Rose asked, Alex just grabs a couple of them and walks into a room, we see a couple of injured Firefly's bleeding, a lot.

"These guys got shot, and if you guys took a minute longer, I doubt these guys would've made it. Andrew go show them to the weapons room and let each of them choose one gun of their choice, and give them a hundred ration cards." Alex says and the guy that answered the door just nodded and leads us to another room, with a couple of guns on the tables and some on walls.

"You heard her. One gun for each of you and that's it. Try anything funny and I'll shoot ya." he says, we all just walk around to find any guns that we might want. I see a shotgun, a revolver, etc. then my eyes are caught by an interesting looking gun, it had a scope on it, I picked it up and checked it had about eight ammo with it, in the cartridge and next to it. "That one is called El Diablo, it's pretty powerful." Andrew points out, I look it over, felt it, weighed it, it seemed like the kind of gun I wanted, so I pick up it's ammo and put them in the bag I carried my ammo and guns in.

"I'll take El Diablo." I said. I look over to see Sam having a huge grin on his face as he picked up a shot gun, oh boy.

"I'll take the shotgun." he says.

"I'll just take this pistol." Madison says.

"I'll take revolver." Rose says.

"And I'll take the other shotgun." Zack says, Andrew nods and he leads us near the front door. He leaves for a minute then comes back and hands us the ration cards, Zack quickly counted them, making sure we got the amount we were promised, he nodded.

"Oh yeah and before we head out." I said and reach into my pocket, taking out the dog tag I found. "I found this in the warehouse, I thought you guys might want it to honor one of your own." I said handing Andrew the dog tag, he just nodded and we head out. We were walking down the side walk and Madison stopped suddenly, we walked past her but stopped a few feet away. "Madison what's wrong?" I asked.

"Let's get outta here."

"Outta the area?" Sam asked and Madison shook her head.

"I mean the Zone, let's get out of the Zone."

"Madison are you serious?" I asked, she nodded.

"We've always been talking about it."

"But we all knew it was dangerous."

"But we got some new fire arms, we might have a chance."

We all looked at her for a moment, then back at each other. It's true, we have been talking about getting out of here, maybe with new guns we should. "Alright, lets do this." Rose says and we all looked at her, she raises an eyebrow at us, as if questioning if we actually did want to leave.

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked.

**That is chapter two for now, I didn't have a lot of ideas for them to do in the Quarantine Zone so I decided to let them do one mission and then they'll try and get out. Leave a review if you want to, and until next time, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

**I do not own the last of us**

**The gangs age:**

**Jake: 21**

**Sam: 21**

**Zack: 22**

**Madison: 20**

**Rose: 20**

We sat in my apartment, discussing our escape plans. "So if we take our tunnel it'll lead us outside, but we'll have to be ready for solider's. We can use our route to the tunnels and sneak into the docks disguised as solider's, we can take one of the boats and sail off, but we'll have to be fast, who knows how long it'll take until they find the bodies." Zack says, he had a map of the QT.

"Seems it'll work, but what should we do if it doesn't work?" Rose asked.

"We'll have to rush in then, or we can try and swim until we can reach a boat and take control of it." Zack says, we all think about it until we agreed.

"To tell you guys the truth I'm kind of nervous about this." Sam says, I nodded in agreement. W'e're about to do what most people here wish they want to do, but it'll be risky.

"Wait, so when we escape, what if we get separated when travelling, should we have a meeting point?" Madison asked.

"If I remember correctly, we can try and meet up near Sacramento. I heard that they couldn't build a Quarantine Zone there because too many infected were surrounding it." Sam suggested.

"Sounds good." I said and we all get up and start packing stuff to get ready for our grand escape.

* * *

We ran through alley's and such, avoiding any military near by, until we reached t our tunnel, we made sure no infected were in there, luckily none. We ran through and once we reached outside we hid, seeing a ton of military guarding the area. "They're still paranoid since the warehouse, no doubt." Rose whispered. Two solider's were standing not far from us and had their backs towards us. Sam and I sneaked behind and suffocated them. We change into their gear and we hid the bodies in the tunnels. We waited for a while until we got enough solider's to get everyone disguised.

"Alright lets do this." Zack says and we walked along the path to the docks. A few solider's were standing guard and they didn't stop us to question us or anything, we were glad of that. Once we get to the docks we were scanning the docks. "Hey you five! I've been waiting for you to take your guys shift." a voice says and we turn to see a woman sitting in a boat, I guess she was waiting for the next crew.

"Oh sorry, we heard a noise and wanted to make sure it wasn't anything." I said and the woman steps out of the boat and we were getting in.

"I don't care, I've been sitting here for half an hour for you lazy bones to show up." she says and walks away. I started the boat up and sailed off.

"That was easier then expected." I said but then lights turned on and started scanning the waters. "Shit they must've found out!" I yelled and kicked the boat to the highest speed it can go. Two other boats saw us and started going after us.

"Keep driving it, we'll fend off any solider's!" Madison says and everyone took their guns and started shooting at the boats, the solider's started shooting at us. "At this rate, we won't be able to get away!" Madison says, it'll take a while to we reach land, I was silently praying that we would get there without the solider's on us.

"STOP! Stop the boat NOW!" one of the solider's yells.

Everyone kept shooting and reloading until I remembered something. "Someone take the wheel!" I yelled, and a moment later, Zack took control and I ran to the back of the boat where everyone else is. I pulled out El Diablo and aimed at the solider driving the boat on the left. I pull the trigger and the solider slumps over and the boat steers into the other boat. We kept sailing but we knew that we weren't free yet. The other boat gets back and starts gaining on us once again. This time they were aiming at Zack, who sank into the seat he was in.

"These damn solider's just don't know when to quit!" Madison says. We kept firing until the one driving the boat was shot by Rose. We kept going and once we reached land we see the other boat getting closer. We ran as fast as we can. We didn't know how long we've been running but we decided to stop to rest. "I think... we got away." Madison says between breaths.

"Yeah... if we want to sleep then one of us should stay up to keep watch. I'll take first watch." I said, we started a fire and after we ate everyone else fell asleep. I sat against a rock, looking around the area, hearing for any thing. I started drifting off but tried my best to stay awake. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up hours later and looks like no one showed up to our camp, looks like we got away from the solider's. I took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air instead of the stuffy air in the QT. Soon after everyone started waking up. We quickly ate and packed up and left. "So where should we head to?" I asked.

"Well where do you guys wanna head to? Any specific places in mind?" Rose asked.

We should head to the nearest city and get anything we need." Sam says, so we continued on to find a highway and once we do, we follow it. . We walked in silence, some jokes told and a bit of a conversation and that was about it. We encountered some infected but took care of them easily. A few hours passed and I had to guess it was about noon when we get to a bridge that had tons of cars on it, some car doors open and some dead bodies lying on the ground, some sticking out of car windows. "To think years ago this bridge was where one of the many blood sheds of the apocalypse happened.." Zack says.

"No point of standing here, we should check out these cars. Maybe we can get some extra clothes or some medical supplies." Madison says and we all split up to search the cars. Some cars didn't have anything we could use, seems like whoever drove it was in a hurry to get out of here and didn't bring anything.

"Holy shit you guys won't believe what I found!" I hear Sam shout and I walked over to where he was at and my eyes went wide at what he meant. There standing in its glory, was a Harley. I couldn't help but sit in it and just feel the handles.

"I could die happy now if this thing still worked. I always wanted to have one but my mom thinks that I would be some kind of gangster driving one." I said, it was true. I remembered that my dad promised me that when I turned eighteen that he and I would drive two Harley's cross country for the summer. But I knew that it wasn't ever going to happen now, but sitting on one makes me feel like I had a dream come true.

"Alright we can admire this later, but for now, lets just get any supplies. We don't know how long it'll be until we might encounter some trouble." Madison says, we continued searching for whatever supplies we could find.

* * *

An hour passed and so far we found: new clothes, some medical supplies, some bullets, a match set, and some canteens. We all took the clothes and changed out of the military uniforms we stole and into the new clothes. We were leaving until we heard grunts. Zack takes out his hunting rifle and looks through the scope to where the grunts were coming from and he lowered it and his eyes were wide. "Infected! There's a ton of them!" he says and I took out El Diablo and looked through the scope and to see he was right, way too much infected, and they were coming our direction.

"We can either run or fight." I said and without any of us having to choose, we all started running but when we ran a bit of a distance we see more infected blocking our path. I ran over to the rails and saw that it was a long drop, no doubt none of us would survive that. "We're trapped in!" I yelled. Both sides were closing in on us, it won't be long until we will have the fight of our lives.

**Well that's all for chapter three for now. Leave a review if you want to. And until next time, peace!**


End file.
